


S-Y-N-D-R-O-M-E

by Bloody_Princess



Series: Dark Crevices Fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Anime, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Manga & Anime, Ninjas - Freeform, Overpowered characters, Parody, Pixies, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Video Game Avatars, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: Koemi Kobayashi is considered a failure by her workaholic successful parents and can't help but feel the same. With her student debts piling up with no money to pay and her landlord on her behind all she wants to do is relax and play her favorite video game, Kane Countdown. However even she's loosing coins to play her dream game and with time running out she tries to play illegally but that comes with a price as she and her fellow illegal gamers are sucked into a game of cat and mouse by the game's programmers.[Shounen Parody Novel]





	S-Y-N-D-R-O-M-E

_Syndrome: A Stupid Revenge Quest_

~~_Extended/Alternate Su_ _mmary: Koemi Kobayashi is considered a failure by her workaholic successful parents and can't help but feel the same. With her student debts piling up with no money to pay and her landlord on her behind all she wants to do is relax and play her favorite video game, Kane Countdown. In Kane Countdown everyone loves her and she is the best version of herself she could be. However even she's loosing coins to play her dream game and with time running out she tries to play illegally but that comes with a price as she and her fellow illegal gamers are sucked into a game of cat and mouse with the games programmers, hell bent on getting back the thousands of dollars they lost. In a game of life or death can Koemi and Remy survive unscathed?_ ~~

* * *

 

_This is a parody story based off of sucked into a game anime's such as Sword Art Online and Re: Zero with a dark twist. I hope you enjoy the story and have a good time while reading. If there are any plot holes that's most likely because I was rushing to publish a chapter or I was distracted so tell me if you see any._

_Certian characters are meant to be exact parodies of anime characters such as my Kirito esc male illegal gamer you'll meet so don't be alarmed and think this story is cliche. Well it is supposed to be but anyway this will get dark so be prepared._

* * *

 

**CHAPTER**

**0-0**

"Oh hey Koemi Chan can I speak to you in the back?"

Startled the dark haired woman looked up from her sewing machine and up at her boss wiping the grime from her glasses in order to see better. Butterflies filled her stomach as the realization that her boss could have seen her slacking off and sneaking online set in and she bit her bottom lip as sweat gathered on her forehead. Her phone shook in between her knees as she slowly turned the knob on her machine off and readjusted her hands.

"What is this about?" Koemi said the words barely above a whisper fearing that if she talked any louder her voice would break. "Did I do something wrong?"

The older man shushed her putting his hand on her shoulder and patted it but she still felt her coworkers heated gazes on her back. In her head she could only imagine what they could be saying behind her back the snickering that would follow her during that day's lunch break. Just the thought sent shivers down her spine and her teeth dug into her skin breaking through and blood filled on top of her tongue.

Her boss shook his head with the wrinkles around his eyes tightening as he stood up and gestured towards his office with her throat going dry. "N- Why don't we talk about this in my office Koemi I wouldn't want your..." He looked over head at his workers and cleared his throat. "...friends over hearing us."

Her hands tightened around one another and she took in a breath ducking down to avoid looking at him. Shrugging she chewed against her bleeding lip and gathered her small purse slipping her phone in. 

"Okay."

She stood up watching her coworkers eyes sweep over her body and she could swear some of them had begun to smirk and grin behind their large sewing machines and baskets of clothes.  The soles of her boots clicked against the floor as she followed him her body shaking with each step. In the back of her head she could only imagine what they where going to talk about the fear of loosing her job coursing throughout her being.

The urge to grab her phone grew and she felt her skin itch with the urge. On the tip of her tongue she could just taste the sweet relief of her fingers on the cool glass swiping the lock screen to allow her to enter the one most popular games on the internet, Kane Countdown. She couldn't remember when she had first found the game most likely after a break up with her many dead beat girlfriends but ever since she had become addicted like a sugar addict for coffee.

Koemi felt shame at the thought of a game being her only source of entertainment any more. Whenever she played it she wasn't a broke pathetic excuse for a adult but a literal goddess in the games rankings with hundreds of players hanging onto her tail. Somberly she looked down at the cracked marble floor and sighed smoothing a crease in her sweatshirt, it was her fault if she ended up getting fired anyway it's not like she couldn't leave her phone at home.

A hand brushed against her arm and she jumped backing away from the strange touch. A blush spread across her face when she looked up and saw the apologetic look in her bosses eyes and rubbed against where he touched her arm not knowing what to say without breaking down into a gibbering mush.

"Koemi are you sure your alright." Her boss led her inside his office gently closing door behind her which she had no doubt was for her sake then his. "Come sit down you look sick. Have you eaten at all today?"

"Um." She pushed a pen in front of her with her fingertip not knowing what to say fearing she would say the wrong thing. "No I woke up late again."

He leaned back in his chair closing the blinds as he faced her from the side fingers swirling against the broken plastic twig that held the whole thing up. It gave Koemi an unsettling feeling and she fluted the pin between her fingers. 

A smile spread across his face though it was easy to tell it was forced. "That's great now Koe-"

She took in a deep breath and let out the words with a desperate look on her face. "Am I being fired?" Bile filled her mouth and she covered her mouth with her hands dropping the pen on the floor under her feet.

"I'm sorry Koemi I can't keep excusing your absences any longer." He said sadly turning away from her which she was thankful for as she had started to cry as the reality of the situation hit her. "Your a sweet girl remind me of my daughter really...it pains me to see you go but I have to think of the company. Not just you."

Her hands tightened around the arms of the chair as she began to dig her nails into the wood. Tears dripped down her cheeks and over her chin as she panted unable to regain control of herself any longer. She had lost her job. The only job that would take her for longer than a week without firing her. Self pity and regret where the only things she could feel as she gathered her purse in her arms and slowly stood from her seat.

"Should I go collect my stuff?"

Her boss looked at her and his face immediately crumbled. The urge to get up and hug her was clear on his face but her restrained himself turning a bright shade of red and rolled his hands up into fists.

He spoke quietly. "Yes, you can take the left overs from breakfast earlier home with you so you can eat something healthy. Good luck."

Humiliation filled Koemi's being as she faced the small cabinet with a large coffee maker in front of it with the contents being the measly scraps she had been offered. Without thinking she pushed the coffee maker roughly against the wall no longer caring since her paycheck little more than spare change wasn't on the line anymore. Her things lay in a small basket she used to sort her belongings as a child now holding what she could only say was her dead dreams.

Despite the fact she still took the food even if it was hard and crusty bagels with bags of apples slices and some sort of sweet dipping sauce. Anything was better than salad, ramen noodles and sugarless tea in her book. She could practically hear the laughter vibrating in her skulk by time she got all her stuff of the ground and had made it out the door. Heat spread across her cheeks and her knees wobbled.

What could she do? The question rang throughout her head as she made her way towards the employees parking lot where her car lay waiting for her.

* * *

 

The bubble tea tasted flat by time Remy had arrived at their usual meeting place at the small internet café with the straw resting in between her fingers as she twirled it. A smile immediately spread across the other woman's face as soon as they saw one another and Remy walked over towards her with her golden eyes sparkling down on her. To anyone else a smile from the alpha female would send them into a blubbering mess but to Koemi just smiled at her old friend and sat up to face her.

"Hey Koemi!" Pushing her seat back Remy sat down in front of her putting her back on the ground next to her feet with her heels scraping against the wooden floor. "How was your day?"

The smile on her face died down once she noticed how tense the air became between them and she came closer holding the other girl's hand gently. Koemi looked down in her lap playing with her fingers not knowing whether she should tell her the truth or yet. For the first time since leaving her former job and coming to café she felt immense guilt for not being able to keep her job. Throughout her time working there Remy had helped her get through some of nights when she had overworked herself, making her food and helping her clean up the house and now she had nothing to show for it.

She sniffles and felt her eyes start to burn. Seeing this her friend suddenly got up from her seat across from her dragging the chair behind her and sat next to her. Arms wrapping around her she hugged the other girl pulling her head in her neck and held her close in a attempt to comfort her damn the scene they where causing.

"What happened Koemi?" Remy said rubbing circles on the girl's back hoping to coax a answer out of the younger woman. 

Koemi shivered and slowly began to pull back as she spoke. "I got fired from my job. I'm sorry."

Remy looked at her with sympathy and crossed her legs over one another causing Koemi to look down and the see the lace of her stockings moving around making her heart throb. Leaning back in her chair she tried to calm herself down and listened to her friend try to soothe her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Koemi. Fuck your boss should feel sorry your one of the hardest workers I've ever seen they should feel lucky that you didn't quit on their asses." She held her head in one of her hands with her eyes trained on her coffee cop shaped menu. "There's something called minimal wage you know."

 "Mr. Hotaru paid me pretty well Remy." She said scratching the center of her palms with her nails biting her lip. "Can we switch the subject please." 

The other woman opened her mouth getting ready to protest only to close it at the doe eyed look her friend was giving her. A sigh a relief left her mouth and she settled down taking a sip from her tea. The metallic taste of blood enhanced the sweet berry that served as the drinks flavor. She didn't mind the added flavor and wiped her mouth with the bottom of her sweatshirts sleeve having gotten a stache from it.

Her eyes narrowed at the look she was being given with the older woman leaning against her arm with a soft look on her face. "What's with that face?" She questioned raising any eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing." Remy said sitting back up in her chair. "You just look really cute when you pout."

Silently she stared at her feeling her cheek grow hot at the compliment not knowing what to say. Thankfully the familiar beep of her phone going off saved her from having to say anything and she looked into her bag grabbing hold of it and instantly flinched at the small creme colored box at the top of the screen, Kane Countdown. She pondered if she should open it or not maybe wait until she got home but that familiar thrill of playing it came back and she just had to.

Her eyes landed on the words immediately her blood running cold as she felt her chest tighten. Desperately she re read the message over and over again. No this couldn't be right she had just bought five thousand coins a month ago, could she really have run out so fast. She needed coins to stay on top or else she wouldn't be able to keep her customizations, all those years spending would be worthless, her ranking would be taken from her and she would have to play one of the in game avatars. Her hands shook as she held her phone and she felt her frustration grow with each word.

"Hey Koemi what is it?" Remy said giving her a worried look. "Did one of your coworkers send you a message? Your parents?" Her voice became more desperate with each word as she watched her friend glare at her phone. "Koemi come on what's wrong?"

Koemi choked as she spoke. "I have no more coins Remy. No more everything going to be gone..." 

Her eyes widened in realization and she grabbed hold of the broken hearted girl's hands. "It's okay maybe I could lend you some of mine?"

"But you can't do that Remy you need those coins come on your a higher rank than me." She looked down at her phone and sighed. "I'm broke it was bound to happen eventually."

Shaking her head Remy dug into her own bag and pulled out her phone Turing it on. Curiously Koemi watched as she unlocked it and heard the theme song of the game booting up which sent chills down her back. Suddenly the phone had been thrust in her face but it looked different very different. It was just a blank screen with a small text box in it with a few usernames she recognized in it including Remy's.

"What is that?"

Remy put a piece of her hair behind her ear and tapped the phone's screen. "This is where your going to get your coins."

"Get my coins- wait is this thing illegal." She had heard of places like that before where players would sending shoot to the top of the ranks with the best armor within hours and it felt wrong to her almost as if she had stolen something from someone. "That's stealing Remy."

"Yeah it is but you need them right!" Remy said eyes widening. "Right?"

"Yeah but-" She was but off as Remy put her phone away and took out a sheet of paper with writing on it.

"Okay then go to this chatroom and they'll help you get some more coins okay?" She looked at her expectantly.

Koemi looked down and sighed in defeat not knowing any other way she could continue to play if she knew she had given up everything she had worked for in the pasts seven years. "Alright I'll do it."

* * *

The hot water sprayed down onto her in the small shower as she scrubbed at her skin feeling the body wash lather up with each movement. She rinsed her skin leaning down and took in a deep breath to catch herself from taking in any of the soapy water that was pouring down off of her. With each drop of water she felt her muscles relax and bend to it's will taking away the stress from earlier that day.

Reaching put she tightened her hand around the knob and twisted it until the water stopped and waited for the steam to clear before getting out onto the soft rug beneath her feet. It gave her comfort with her skin tingling from the sensations hitting her body and without paying attention she grabbed a nearby towel and began to fry herself off.

This allowed her to think for a moment clearly and she wondered if it was really worth the chance to go into that strange chatroom. It made her feel like a criminal whenever she thought about it but then again it wasn't like she had a choice anymore. She was beyond broke and nearly homeless with barely any meat on her bones, Kane Countdown was one of the last things she had in life. Bending down she picked up her nightgown, a small light blue piece of clothe with a small key hole above the breast and slipped it over her head.

"There's only one way to know." She sighed with her soaking wet hair laying still on her face as she grabbed her phone and the piece off paper from her bag and imputed the code into the game's search bar. "R-C-E." She muttered and waited to see if it did anything.

**You have received a invite to Black__Knight Chatroom. Do you accept?**

Biting her lip she nodded to herself and clicked the green arrow allowing her to enter the small text box from earlier. Only this time one person was in it with the admin icon next to their name. Immediately she clicked onto their name and sent them a message.

**Player_Dione: Thanks for the invite.**

Almost as soon as she sent the message she got a response and read it eagerly leaning against the bathroom door.

**xxxDarkSaviorxxx: No problem you've come to the right place.**

Something about their words sent the creep factor of this place up making her wait a few minutes before typing in her reply.

**Player_Dione: Seems so. How does this work?**

**xxxDarkSaviorxxx: The process is very simple Dione. All you have to do is simply ask for your needed amount of coins and I'll send them to you.**

_Thats easy?_ She raised a eyebrow and huffed at the comment.

**Player_Dione: Seems to easy what's the catch.**

**xxxDarkSaviorxxx: Ah clever. You have to play against me in some matches. Tag team, Counties doesn't matter as long as you give me a good game.**

**Player_Dione: And if I don't play?**

**xxxDarkSaviorxxx: Why wouldn't you? Your a rank four player nationally after all you'd beat me easily.**

**Player_Dione: Okay it's a deal.**

She left the chat after that and took in a breathe wondering why she felt as if she had just signed her soul or to the devil. Hopefully he meant what he said and she hadn't gotten tricked into something horrible.

 


End file.
